Key of Destiny, Lingering Will
by Number-XV Axsis
Summary: Roxas is sent on a mission to a new world... The Keyblade Graveyard. It seems like a harmless scouting mission... but then he see's something: A suit of armor. and it's coming right for him! [No Shipping] One-Shot!
1. First Meeting

**A/N: I've seen stories where Roxas has met the Lingering Will… but not many. And I know people out there are probably like me and curious about this kinda thing so… Well, here you go!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or it's characters. But this story is mine!**

 **{Lingering Will speaking}**

Roxas groaned as he exited the CoD (Corridor of Darkness, or Cod). Dust blew through the air, causing him to lift his arm over his eyes, grunting. Everywhere around him was… stone… rock… cracks in the earth beneath him. The stone and rocks had an orangish tint to them, same with the dust blowing around him.

After a little, the torrenting winds calmed, causing less dust to blow around him, and he deemed it safe to lower his arm. He then took this time to glance around. Large plateaus and mountains rose around him, and holes filtered out around him, all in different sizes. Some of the plateaus and mountains had large holes in them as well, as if a meteor had struck them.

Roxas had been sent here on a scouting mission. Just look around, gather info, see if there's any heartless, and learn about the world. Simple. But then again… There wasn't much to see in this… barren land.

Roxas glanced around one last time, before going on his way, across the raised earth. As he looked at his surroundings, his foot slipped, and he almost fell, but he quickly grabbed onto the rock with both hands.

He glanced down. Big mistake.

His eyes widened at the large drop… He could barely see the bottom… and he sure didn't hear it if the pebbles he had knocked down hit the bottom. He heaved himself back up, huffing, and staying there for a moment, before getting up, and continuing on, making sure he was looking where he was going.

He made his way into a ravine, with a plateau in the middle, and long fissures in the ground, as if something had intentionally just cut the ground there… with boulders and rocks littered around the edges, like they were thrown away without a care in the world. Worlds? Either way.

He stopped to observe the area, but found nothing else of interest, and sighed "Why couldn't they send someone else… I could be fighting heartless in some other world… but nope… I get the world that's devoid of anything… just… rocks. More rocks. Even more rocks, and dust.

He was starting to doubt that anything was even here… So he just continued on a little more. Just as he was about to give up and call it quits he noticed a… moogle…? What was a moogle doing here?

He shrugged, and walked up to it "Uh… Hi?".

"Good afternoon Kupo! Haven't seen you in a while, Kupo! Where are your friends, Kupo?" It responded.

Roxas blinked "Friends…?".

"Other people with giant key's, Kupo! Don't you remember them, Kupo?".

Roxas's eyes widened. Other keyblade wielders? That were here? When?! "Wait, do you know where they are? Where I can find them?!". It was a slim chance, but a chance nonetheless. Maybe he could finally find out where he got the keyblade from. Why he had it. And maybe why Xion had one too! They could both learn why!

But his hope diminished when the Moogle shook its head "No, Kupo. Haven't seen your friends, Kupo!".

Roxas didn't know why it called them 'his friends', but… Maybe it thought all keyblade wielders were friends. Oh well… A small sigh escaped him "Oh… Ok…".

"Sorry, Kupo! Hope you find your friends, Kupo!".

Roxas let out a small 'Thank you', before walking back the way he came, and as he was crossing over the thing of raised earth again, he noticed something. Something in the distance… a… blur… a blur of red, black, and gold…? Something like that. "What… is that…?". He mumbled before he noticed something. It was coming closer. Becoming clearer.

Quickly he pulled his hood over his head, in case… just in case it was a person.

And soon it was close enough that he could see what it looked like had a helmet with a red ear like things that went straight up, with a black visor, while the red of the helmet was gold. The neck, sides of its chest, middle of its arms, and most of the armor's legs, were covered in black, while the middle part of its chest was covered in red plating, and the top plate was gold. It had gold gloves, and above it on the wrist was red plating. On the armor's thighs was gold plating, and on its knees was more gold plating, with red plating beneath it. its boots were also gold, but part dark brown too.

And it was riding… a… thing? Roxas had no idea what it was, but it was hovering above the ground. It was a light blue on the bottom, while the top parts were a tannish gold, and brown **(1)**. And the armor was _riding_ it. Riding! Riding the whatever it was!... And…

Coming straight towards him! But it was a few thousand or fewer feet below him. It couldn't fly, could it?

But Roxas was proved wrong as it did suddenly, start _flying straight towards him!_ Roxas was now gaping before reality came crashing down on him. IT WAS FLYING RIGHT AT HIM! At the last second, The Key of Destiny jumped out of the way, using his momentum to turn his jump into a roll, and sprung right back up, spinning around to face his attacker.

Then, the armor stopped mid-air, whatever it was riding freezing, as the armor turned its helmet toward Roxas. Then there was this… _grinding…_ noise… But… Roxas could… make something out… was… was the armor speaking to him?

 **{Who… are… you…? Why… have you… come… here…?}**

Roxas blinked in surprise, staring at the armor, mouth agape once more. The armor. _Spoke._ Armor. Talking. It wasn't like a human talking… it was like… Fingernails scraping against a chalkboard… or… the grinding of metal against metal. The screech of warm metal against dry ice…

Roxas then tried collecting himself "I-I...Uh...got...lost…" He mumbled. _Great going… that was a great lie… great… just great…_

The armor stared at him for a moment, as if analyzing him. And the moment turned into a minute, which turned to minutes. Roxas bit his lip at the awkwardness.

 **{You...sound...familiar...who...are...you…?}**

The armor jumped off it's… flying thing, which then disappeared in a flash of light, as it walked toward Roxas, stopping a few feet away. Roxas glanced up, noticing just how much taller the armor was than him, and Roxas bit down harder on his lip, which made him let out a tiny hiss of pain.

"I...Uh...I'm… not… uh… supposed to… tell," He internally screamed at himself because of how terrible he was at this… "Stranger… Danger…?" He said weakly.

The armor stared at him once more, and Roxas found himself randomly wondering if the armor was another species that had never seen a human… but then he realized the armor might not know he's human… and then he also realized that there… might not be a human in that armor. Which made him shiver slightly.

 **{Did...Someone...send...you…?}**

If the armor had a voice… Roxas had a feeling it would sound like the armor was challenging him.

 **{No...Did...He...Send you...To...Fight me…?}**

"He…?" Roxas asked, confused.

 **{Xe...Ha...Nort…?}**

Roxas blinked "Xe...ha...Nort….?" He repeated, confused.

 **{Xeha...Nort?}**

Roxas took a step back, as the armor took a step toward him "W-Whoa!".

 **{XEHANORT!}**

Suddenly, a keyblade appeared in the armor's hand. 'Ends of the Earth'. Roxas gasped "Y-You-" but he was interrupted as the armor lunged at him. Roxas dodge rolled to the side, scrambled up, and summoned his own keyblade 'Kingdom Key'.

 **{A keyblade?... So… he did… send you…?}**

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Roxas yelled, but the armor didn't seem to hear him, as it charged at him once more. Roxas raised his keyblade to block. Big mistake.

The armor's keyblade slammed into his own with such a force, Roxas felt as if he had just been hit by a freight train. He clenched his teeth, keeping in a silent yell, and jumped back. The armor stepped back, and it's keyblade… started to change shape…? The end of the keyblade now seemed to be attached to a brown rope, while that very rope connected to handle of the keyblade, which was in the armor's hand. A whip.

And using that whip, the armor lashed out, and Roxas didn't have time to react, and it hit him in the side, sending him rolling to the floor, groaning. And he rolled to the side, barely avoiding another hit from the dangerous whip. He scrambled to his feet, and lifted his keyblade, yelling "FIRE!". A fireball burst from Roxas's keyblade, but the armor just transformed his keyblade back to normal and blocked.

Roxas grit his teeth in frustration. How did it do that? Could all keyblades do that? Could _his_ keyblade do that?

He didn't have much time to ponder before- WHAT IN THE NAME OF KINGDOM HEARTS THE KEYBLADE JUST GOT LARGER! This time the blue part was facing him, as the hilt split in half… almost looking like a… CANNON!

The end started to glow white, and out of it burst a sphere of white and orange light, flying right at Roxas!

The poor kid had no time to dodge, for he was too startled, and got hit, sending him flying into the canyon wall. He groaned, and slowly fell forward, landing with a loud _thump!_ On the stone floor. He weakly lifted his keyblade and muttered "h-heal…" before he felt the healing effects take place. He was still tired, but less sore, as he got to his feet.

 **{...You...seem...like...you...barely...know...how...to...use...the...keyblade…}**

Roxas looked up, seeing the armor standing there, and growled: "Shut up!". Before he charged at the armor. He jumped up and slashed downward with his keyblade, but the armor lifted it's keyblade to block.

But while it did that, Roxas set a _foot_ down on the armors keyblade, and pushed off, giving himself some air, before he spun around and slashed down at the armor, holding the keyblade reverse hand "Take that!". The Armor stumbled forward a little, before turning back to Roxas, not even looking that damaged.

And once again, Roxas's hope was diminished.

The armor raised it's keyblade toward him, before it suddenly stopped, and turned its head toward his… Keyblade…?

 **{You… Why are you...holding it...that...way…? no...It…}**

Roxas looked at his keyblade, eyes widening, as he realized he was holding it backhand. He quickly changed his grip so he was holding it normally… but… for some reason, it felt wrong holding it that way. At least… at least here.

He heard the clanking footsteps of the armor, and looked up, instantly taking a step back when he realized the armor was right in front of him.

 **{Is it...you…?}**

The armor stared at him for a moment.

 **{...No...It can't be...You...This is...A...Trick...Xehanort!}**

Roxas let out a yelp, as The Armor slammed it's keyblade down at him, and he quickly dodged to the side, before sliding around to behind the armor, and slashing at it, and then jumping back, yelling "BLIZZARD!" as some ice flew at the armor.

But… once again, as if undamaged, it merely turned around to face him "Oh, C'mon!".

The armor's keyblade then seemed to transform again! This time into… a...bow…? Suddenly, out of nowhere, arrows seemly made of light flew from the bow at Roxas. He yelped, and ducked down, only to look up and see that the armor had disappeared "Huh?".

Then suddenly, another arrow of light hit him in the back "AGH!". He cried out and fell forward. He tried to push himself up before he felt a heavy weight on his back. Something cool, and cold. Metal. A boot.

 **{Why… did… he...send...you? To...Taunt… me…?}**

Roxas groaned, hearing the grating noise so close by "I-I...I don't know a… Xehanort…".

All that met his words was silence. Cold. Empty. Silence.

It seemed the armor was thinking his words over.

 **{...You...didn't...know...how...to...fight…}**

Roxas grit his teeth. He could fight! He just didn't know how to use it like the armor did.

 **{And yet...you held it… like… no… it…}**

Silence. Once more. Silence filled the air.

But then… He felt something cold against his hood, Roxas's eyes widened, and he squirmed "Hey!" but it just brought pain from the boot placed on his back. The armor grabbed his hood, and pulled it back, revealing his blond hair.

 _Dang, it… Saix won't be happy… if I do make it back…_

He didn't know which part of that thought scared him more… Saix… or not coming back at all…

 **{V…?}**

He felt the weight disappear from his back and instantly got up, facing the armor, crouching slightly, eyes narrowed. Yet, the armor made no move to attack. It just… stared at him. Wait… what did it say? V…?

 **{Ve...n…?}**

"What…?" Roxas asked, untensing a little, confused. The armor had gone from hostile, to barely moving at all… actually, it wasn't moving… but what was it saying…?

 **{Ven…?}**

Roxas blinked "I'm sorry but-"

 **{Tus…?}**

Roxas blinked again, confused "That's… not-"

 **{Ventus?}**

Roxas was about to try and tell the armor, once again, that his name was not Ventus or Ven, but Roxas, before a searing headache overcame him. He yelled out in pain, clutching his head, falling to his knees, not aware that the armor had moved closer.

"AAAAAAAAGGGGHHH!".

* * *

" _An unbreakable connection!"_

" _My friends are my power, and I'm theirs!"_

" _When I really need you Ven, I know you'll be there."_

" _Keep trying to drive us apart with your mind games, it'll never work!"_

" _I'm asking you as a friend. Just... put an end to me."_

" _It's alright…"_

 _A brown haired man. Blue eyes. Smiling. Slightly reminded him of Xemnas... at least in some looks..._

 _A bluenette. Blue eyes. Also smiling._

 _Someone who looked just like him… grinning._

 _All three of them, looking up at the sky. The stars. There was a meteor shower._

" _Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star-shaped fruit; and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart. You will always find your way back to each other. "_

 _And then, the 3 disappeared. The scene changed. Like static…_

" _Today, you will be examined for the Mark of Mastery. Not one but two of the Keyblade's chosen stand here as candidates but this is neither a competition nor a battle for supremacy not a test of wills, but a test of heart"._

" _But you must exist no more!"_

 _A… a man… black hair… in a ponytail. Grey eyes. Scars…_

" _Behold. These lifeless keys used to be full of power. United with the hearts of their masters... on this barren soil, Keyblades of light and darkness were locked in combat, as a great Keyblade War raged!"._

 _An old, tan-skinned man… grey beard… orangish yellow eyes… that also reminded him of Xemnas… but... this one reminded him much more of Xemnas then the brown-haired man..._

" _You used to be too broken to talk back."_

" _Hmpf, it's always about your friends, isn't it?"._

 _A person with a mask… he couldn't see their face…_

" _Yeah. After all, we're friends now. Get it memorized."_

 _A-Axel…? No… he seemed… younger…_

" _So this kiddo thinks he's a full-fledged Keyblade wielder?"._

 _Xigbar…?_

" _I have a feeling we are destined to cross paths again."_

 _Vexen…?_

 _Static filled his mind, and darkness consumed him._

* * *

Roxas blinked, and groaned, before pushing himself up, but then got pushed back down "H-Huh!?". He then started struggling, before he heard a familiar voice "Hey, Calm down! It's just me, Axel! You seemed pretty beat up, now you need rest, get it memorized,". Axel... No armor... no unfamiliar, yet familiar images... just... Axel.

Roxas looked up to see the familiar spiky-haired redhead, with emerald eyes, and the purple upside-down teardrop tattoos under his eyes… but for a second… it looked like a kid was standing there. The one with shorter spiky red hair, and no tattoos under his eyes. Roxas blinked, but the image didn't disappear.

"Lea…?" He blurted out before he could stop himself.

Axel's smirk turned to a look of pure confusion, surprise, and… was that... Roxas had no idea.

"What was that?" Axel demanded.

Roxas blinked "Huh?".

"What did you say?".

"I didn't say anything… did I?".

Axel blinked, before groaning "Nevermind… just… get some rest, K?".

Roxas blinked again, before nodding "All… right…".

Axel almost left the room before turning around "And Saix expects a report by tomorrow,".

Roxas nodded in acknowledgment.

As Axel left and watched as the door closed, he couldn't help but wonder _Did I hear him right… did he say… Lea…?_ Axel snorted "Wonder where he heard that from…" Before he frowned "...Where did he hear that from…" He mumbled, and pondered over this, as he walked away.

* * *

Elsewhere, amber eyes opened.

"...Ventus…"

* * *

 **A/N: And that's the end! Yep, that's right. Welp, I need sleep. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **(1): Roxas has no idea what a keyblade glider is**

* * *

 **{I know that was him… I felt him… I didn't at first… but… I did at the end… why was he wearing that cloak…? Did he not remember me…? What happened to him… I can't leave… But… I'll find you… Ven…}**

 _ **[...Number 13, what connection do you have with my hidden memories…?]**_

 _[What made me say that… Why did I say that? His name's Axel… not Lea… Right…?You shouldn't have to question that you know it's true… C'mon Roxas… Maybe… Maybe I just need some rest…]_

 _(Roxas… How'd you know my somebody's name…? You shouldn't know that… so. How did you…?)_


	2. Superior's Query

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Any of the games, the series, the fake one, or the real one in the keyblade graveyard. But I do own this story :D . Yay**

 **{Lingering Will Talk}**

 _[Lingering will vision]_

* * *

 _Creak… eeeek…._

 **{Ven...tus…}**

 _Eeeeeek…_

The armor creaked, as it tilted it's head up, the joints in the armor creaking in protest. For the first time since the day before, it had moved. It had stayed in a position, at it's knees, helmet tilted toward the spot where darkness had taken his _friend…_ Just the day before, Ventus had collapsed in front of it, seemingly in pain. The Lingering Sentiment had tried to move toward him… but… Just as it went to its knees by it's _old friend…_ Darkness had swarmed around Ven, dragging him into its depths.

 **{Veenn…}**

The creaking, grating noise that was the armors voice, called out. Though it should be hard to point out, emotion shown in it's calls.

 _Anger. Sadness. Despair. Rage. Hate._

The darkness that had claimed its _Comrade,_ it had felt the darkness before. So familiar. Agonizingly familiar… The darkness that had tricked it, taunted it, _tainted_ it. But not again. Never again. _Xehanort_ would never trick it again. Never.

And that was a vow, it wouldn't break.

 **{Xe...Ha...Nort…}**

 _He_ had taken Ven. But The Knight would save him… He wouldn't let Xehanort take his _Best Friends_ away from him.

 **{Never… Again… Now… I'll set this… Right…}**

* * *

Xemnas sat in silence on his bed, looking out at what some would think of as a heart-shaped moon. But it was more than that… so much more. It was their salvation. No, not theirs. _His._ And in the end, he wouldn't be sharing. He never said that out loud, though. Everyone in the Organization. _His._ Organization. Thought that it would be their salvation. To finally be whole. _To get their hearts back._

Though, maybe not everyone believed him. Number 11 and 12 were acting suspiciously. That is why he planned to send them to Castle Oblivion. Make them feel safe. Make them feel like they're away from prying eyes… But really, there would be a spy in their ranks. After all, he was sending Axel to be sure. He wouldn't just send to possible traitors to somewhere where they could plot without him knowing.

He wouldn't fail, not so far into his plan… not when he had 2 Keyblade Wielders using their power to strengthen kingdom hearts.

The keyblade wielders… Xion… and Ve-.

He paused in his ranting thoughts. _Ve?_ It was just like the night before… The name he had murmured out. So Unfamiliar. So Unnecessary. So _Purposeless._

 _Yet so familiar…_ It… brought a warm sensation to his chest. But as soon as it had come, it was gone. He almost forgot the name entirely, but he had forced himself to write it down. And the second he had… He instantly thought of Castle Oblivion. He had no idea why… for a moment… but then images had come to his head.

Of a boy, who looked exactly like Roxas… Blonde windswept hair, bright blue eyes, so childlike… Armor on his shoulder. But that was really all the superior could make out. But it was all he needed.

And… there was a room. A white room. The boy, eyes closed, on a white throne in the middle. Sleeping… The images had ended there, but he had ordered Axel to search for anything hinting of a room. _Anything._

He had, once before, had moments like this. But caused by something else… the blue armor. The armor he had felt he'd seen before. And a keyblade. _Keyblade._ By its side. Broken. Shattered. _Incomplete._ Yet it brought back a fleeting sensation. A pulling. Something that made him want to see whoever had worn it…

He sighed, rubbing his temples. So many swirling thoughts, hard to make sense of. It didn't sit well with him. He stared back out at the sky, towards kingdom hearts. But for once, he didn't want to see it. He wanted to look away. Be rid of it. He pushed that sudden feeling down. _Feeling._

Something he could not- should not- be able to do. He labeled it as merely him being tired and laid back down on his bed. It was early. He would have to get prepared soon… He looked over to his desk, picking up the piece of paper sitting there. It was Roxas's report on the world he had been sent to…

 _Mission Report_

 _Name_

 _Roxas_

 _Location: Unknown. New world…_

 _Objective: Recon. Kill Heartless if seen._

 _Observations: But there were lots of plateaus, orangish… dust… Canyons, cracks in the earth. And… Lot's of Keyblades. Thousands… maybe millions of keyblades. And a suit of armor… with a keyblade. The armor was red, gold, orange, and black... It could transform its keyblade, shoot bursts of light, very strong. I attacked but I didn't leave a dent… There were no Heartless in sight, anywhere. It also called me something… Ventus I think… Not sure why._

Armor… It sounded familiar to the superior. Red, gold, orange, and black… all familiar. And that name again. _Ventus._ The boy who looked exactly like Roxas. There, Perhaps a connection? Roxas was Sora's nobody, but, did Sora and this Ventus perhaps have a connection? He paused in his thoughts. Why did it matter anyway? This Ventus was of no concern of his.

All he wanted was kingdom hearts. Plain and simple… Then why was he having second thoughts? He set the report back down and glanced at the desk.

"Are you, perhaps the reason, I am having second thoughts? I still have yet to discover why I keep you here… Perhaps it is because of the connection I feel… You have something do with them, don't you? Maybe I'll let Ve- Ro- Number XIII, to look at you. Perhaps he'll see, what I can not…"

And where the superior was looking, lay a star-shaped charm, with orange glass, and a weird symbol in the middle.

The superior got up, getting ready to start the day, and didn't notice…

How the Star Shaped charm started to shine a little.

"...There is a connection... So just in case... Perhaps it'll lead to something..."

Careful what you wish for...

* * *

Roxas bit his lip, and he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. The superior had called him, telling him to come to his office… But why? Roxas hadn't been told. He hoped he wasn't in trouble… Was it about his earlier mission? Did he not give enough info on the report? Did he not do well enough? He breathed in and knocked.

"Come in," A smooth, deep voice called through the doorway. Roxas waited for a second, then slowly pushed the door open "You… wanted to see me, Superior?". He stumbled forward when the door suddenly closed behind him, and he turned, seeing the superior. He gulped slightly.

Those two, piercing amber eyes stared right at him. And if he hadn't known his superior was, like him, a nobody, he would have been tricked into thinking there was amusement there. It was fake, after all. Right…? Yes, it had to be.

The superior walked past him, and sat down behind the desk, putting his hands together, looking at Roxas with his piercing stare… almost like he could see right through the Blonde Nobody. His gaze was calculating as if trying to catch sight of any movement Roxas would make before he could. "Have a seat, Number XIII,".

Roxas looked down, no longer able to meet the superiors gaze, and sat down. Silence watched over the room like a dark fog, snuffing out any hopes of seeing. Or in this case, any sound.

Neither the superior nor the Key of Destiny spoke. The Superior of the Inbetween keeping his gaze on the young nobody, while the nobody kept his gaze soundly on the floor. After what felt like hours, the superior spoke "So, I saw your report. You wrote that you saw many keyblades and a suit of armor that could wield one?".

Roxas nodded, letting out a small "Yes, Superior,". Xemnas let a small smirk past him, knowing Roxas was not looking. Even if Nobodies could not possibly feel fear, It was easy to tell Roxas was not just simply acting. Roxas didn't remember anything from Sora's life, But something must have passed on… Perhaps not remembering made it so the emotions Sora had felt left imprints… So Roxas felt this was the right way to act.

It was the only explanation the superior could currently think of.

"Name?"

Roxas bit his lip "I… Didn't get a name from it… other then… what it called me,".

"Ventus,"

Roxas nodded and started twiddling his thumbs.

"Does that name mean anything to you?" The superior inquired.

Roxas looked up for the first time "I… felt like I've heard it before… but I know I haven't… not… that I remember anyway…". The Blonde responded quietly, looking up from his hands. He regretted it instantly when he met the superiors gaze. Well, not Regret, but more of… wish he hadn't.

Not many could meet the superiors gaze head-on, looking into those cold amber eyes. They were like black holes, sucking you in. It was like he knew more than you did… Like he knew everything about you… But yet you were still a mystery, and he was prepared to do anything to find out more… even if there was nothing more to find out.

Roxas forced his gaze back to his twiddling thumbs, not wanting to look into those mysterious depths.

"Perhaps you could gain more info if you went back, find out more about the armor. Go, get ready. We'll be departing soon," Xemnas stood up and walked toward the door. Roxas blinked and looked at his superior "W-Wait. You want me to go back? What do you mean by We'll?".

The Superior turned to face Roxas, his gaze thoughtful "Yes. You will be going back. And by we'll, I mean I'll be going with you."

* * *

" _Superior, you can't really be cons-"_

" _Number VII, I am going. Perhaps it will help us in our goal, and I will not let that chance slip,"_

" _Anywho, calm down Luner boy! Bossman'll be fine. He is the 'Superior' after all. Though 'Transforming' Keyblades? I bet Tiger could learn a thing or two from the armor. Well, if it weren't attacking him and all,"._

" _Just be careful, Rox. You fell unconscious last time,"_

" _Axel, I'll be fine,"._

" _Alright Rox…"_

* * *

Roxas bit his lip, glancing around the barren wasteland, thinking over the conversation a little. He didn't want to come back here… but you always listen to the superior. Always.

He noticed this wasn't the first place he had exited out to, and it was more open, but the same color scheme. Orange rocks, cracks in the earth, dust blowing in the wind…

Xemnas turned to face The Key of Destiny, about to speak, before they both heard a grinding noise.

 **{Ven...tus…? You're… back… wait… a second…}**

The dust swirled around The superior and Roxas, making a storming cloud of orange, before it dispersed… and there sat the armor… on its knees, keyblade stabbed into the hard earth. Xemnas felt pressure against his mind, almost like something was pushing against it, as he stared at the armor. He narrowed his eyes slightly, pushing against the nagging sensation.

 **{Who…? No… Wait… I know you…}**

The grinding noise continued, and as it did, the pressure against Xemnas's mind seemed to grow.

 **{Xe...ha...nort…?}**

Now that was a name Xemnas hadn't heard in a long time… but it seemed to anger whatever was causing the pain in his head, as it worsened… it was like someone had set his mind on fire. He grit his teeth slightly. Was this the armors doing?

"That's not my name... It's Roxas!" The blonde spoke up, looking at the armor, eyes narrowing slightly. _'Why does it keep calling me that…'_ Though the armor seemed to pay him no heed, and it's rusted helmet had turned toward Xemnas. It was like the armor didn't hear him… and maybe it didn't. Roxas wasn't even sure there was a person under there.

 **{Xeha...nort…}**

There was a cracking noise, as the armor started to move. Pushing itself up slowly, but surely, getting to its feet. First, it's knee started to push up, then it lifted its other leg. Then it started to move its arms, slowly grabbing its keyblades hilt.

 **{XEHANORT!}**

The armor seemed to yell, as the grinding noise turned to the sound of screeching metal. Roxas winced, covering his ears, while Xemnas kept his gaze on the armor. The pounding in his head only seemed to worsen, but now was not the time to pay it heed. He would deal with it later. Right now, there was an angry piece of armor with a keyblade coming right at them.

 **{You were… tricking me… weren't you?! That's… not… Ven….}**

The Armor was clearing the distance very quickly, surprisingly fast for rusted old armor. Roxas felt as if someone had punched him in the gut for a second… but why…?

 **{Van...I...tas…?}**

The armor's keyblade suddenly took on its cannonlike form, as the armor pointed it at the two nobody's.

 **{VANITAS! XEHANORT!}**

The armor wouldn't be tricked again… earlier… it had been Vanitas… not Ven. Ven wouldn't work with Xehanort… Never. it was sure of it… Or maybe… had Xehanort done something to him? Or… Had Vanitas taken control of him? It had sat here for years… and the last thing it had seen… was the red light in the sky…

" _There, you see! The X-Blade has been forged"._

Did that mean… Vanitas had control of Ven? It clearly saw Ven, but… Its vision flickered, and Ven's normally blue eyes changed to gold. He seemed to be… smirking… and there beside him stood Xehanort, sneering at the armor.

"You're of no use to me now, Terra, now are you? Lingering in this place, just a broken will. You're of no use to anyone. Both of you're young comrades are gone. Give in,"

The armor made a grinding noise. _Terra._ That was its original name, was it not? But it didn't seem right. _Terra_ would've saved his friends. _Terra_ would still be alive, in the flesh. _Terra_ would have a heart and a body. _Terra_ would have Aqua and Ven by his side, ready to end Xehanort once and for all.

But it? It was a mere shell… the will of the one who had once been a strong keyblade wielder…

The one who had been possessed by Xehanort…

The one who had given into the darkness…

It wasn't _Terra…_

It was that man's will. _His Lingering Will._

* * *

Roxas watched as the armor seemed to stop, staring at them as if rethinking its attack. This time, it had called Xemnas, Xehanort, and called Roxas, Vanitas. Did it think they were someone else? Was that why it was attacking? But why did it think he was this 'Vanitas' person now? It said they were tricking him…

And why did he… dislike that name… both of those names…?

Er… Dislike wasn't the word… after all… he couldn't feel...

But it didn't settle right with him...

To Xemnas, that name struck a chord. His mind, already seemingly on fire, if it was on fire, would have burst into complete flames. The pain was _excruciating._ He grit his teeth. Something… Something _inside him…_ Yearned for whoever Vanitas was… _Yearned for Ventus._ But not in a friendly way… not in a loving kind of way…

 _It yearned… to do something._

He wanted to do something. And whatever it was… Ventus and Vanitas were needed. He _needed_ them for something… some sort of plan? _Yes…_ He needed them to succeed… He shook that thought away. He didn't need whoever they were. His plan would be complete.

All he needed for it was the keyblade wielders. That was all. Though something inside him disagreed with that statement.

But...

Something else inside him… wanted to see Ventus… but not Vanitas… It wanted to see… _his friend._ Xemnas glanced at his companion, Roxas, seeing the blonde's gaze unwavering at the armor. The want seemed to go away slightly… But was replaced with…

 _Worry._

The Superior shook his head again. _Impossible._ It was not an emotion. A feeling. It was merely a memory of something. Something in his past life… the one who looked like Roxas? Perhaps he was a friend of his somebody.

Part of him agreed, part of him disagreed, but before he could think it over some more, the armor was on the move again.

 **{VANITAS!}**

The armor charged at Roxas, raising its keyblade. _It wanted to free Ventus first._ Save Ventus. That was its first priority. It would get Xehanort, for everything the old coot had done. But its friends came first…

Roxas gasped, and jumped out of the way seconds before the armor's keyblade slammed into the ground, cracking the earth around the impact. Xemnas reacted swiftly, summoning his _'Ethereal blades'_ and slashing at the armor.

The armor heaved, pulling it's keyblade out of the ground, only to be hit by the Ethereal Blades. It turned it's head to face Xemnas. In its vision though…

 _[Xehanort slammed his keyblade against the armor, in a very un-xehanortly way. His attacks were swifter than normal... And he continued to slash away at the armor.]_

It merely seemed to chip away some of the rust on the armor, though it did seem to flinch a little. Or maybe it was just reacting to the force of the hit… It lashed out with its large keyblade, trying to hit Xemnas. Though the superior was hit, he used his momentum, and landed on his hand, then pushed up hard, causing him to flip and land on his feet.

Roxas then charged and yelled "FIRE!" sending off the spell toward the armor.

 _[Vanitas sneered, and charged at the armor, sending off a dark firaga spell]_

The armor raised it's keyblade, blocking the fire attack when suddenly it was attacked by a swarm or red glowing blades. It turned and lashed out with it's keyblade, but suddenly a square-shaped forcefield appeared in front of Xemnas.

 _[Xehanort slashed swiftly at the armor with his keyblade, and when the armor tried to attack, a wall of earth raised to great its strike instead]_

Then it got hit in the back by an Ice attack. It couldn't fight like this… not when the two were pressing in on it. It's keyblade transformed into a whip, and it swung the whip around. Xemnas jumped out of the way, while Roxas got hit, flying back into a rock.

 _[Xehanort jumped back, sneering, while Vanitas got hit, flying into a rock. Vanitas looked at the armor, eyes narrowing]_

Roxas groaned, and fell to the ground, about to push himself up, when suddenly he heard a _ping!_ Noise. He barely managed to dodge as an arrow of light embedded itself where he had been laying before. He tried to reach for a Hi-Potion, but when he tried to drink it, an arrow hit it, breaking it.

He growled, and started dodge rolling, as the armor appeared and disappeared, laying light arrows in his wake.

 _[Vanitas tried to drink a Hi-Potion, but the armor made sure an arrow hit it, stopping Vanitas. The being of darkness growled and glared at the armor. The Lingering Will continued firing, as Vanitas dodge rolled-]_

wait… didn't Vanitas normally cart-wheel? And when did he start using Hi-Potions? The armor hesitated, but that was all Xemnas needed to land more swiftly timed hits with his Ethereal Blades.

The Lingering Will stumbled back, but then stood up, and it's keyblade transformed into the cannon. It fired at Roxas, who had stopped dodge rolling to catch his breath. His eyes widened, and he tried to jump out of the way but was hit. He was instantly sent to the ground, badly damaged.

Xemnas turned his gaze to Roxas for a second, then back to the armor.

It was approaching Roxas…

 _I will not lose one of my only ways to get Kingdom Hearts… if he dies here, Xion will not be able to fully absorb his power… And he still has his uses…_

Xemnas disappeared in a flash of darkness and appeared out of the dark corridor in front of Roxas. He suddenly felt an _urge…_ As the headache, he had tried to ignore returned tenfold… And _urge_ to protect Roxas… He shook his head.

Roxas was merely a pawn. That was all he was.

The armor hadn't stopped, as it walked toward its two foes.

 _[Vanitas lay on the ground, while Xehanort stood in front of him.]_

Why did Vanitas seem so much weaker? Almost like he hadn't fought much… And why was Xehanort protecting him? The Xehanort It knew wouldn't do that… Its vision flickered for a second, Vanitas's eyes a blue color before it went back to before.

 **{A new… tactic…?}**

It queried out loud, knowing it wouldn't get an answer. And as it had guessed, it's question was not answered.

The armor rushed forward, raising its keyblade.

Xemnas raised his Ethereal blades to block.

The two weapons clashed, both seeming to try and push back the other.

While yes, Xemnas focused on more swift and powerful attacks… it didn't mean he was weak on the physical side. The Armor and Xemnas both pushed back at each other, neither seeming to get an edge.

Before the armor noticed something…

A glint of orange in Xemnas's _[Xehanort's]_ pocket…

Suddenly.

There was a bright flash.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright! Yes, I am continuing this! Yayyyyy. And I feel bad… cliffhanger. But I will update! No idea when, but most likely soon! We're getting to the good part :D**

* * *

"Tsk. So, Terra's still kicking… even if he's just a rusted suit of armor… not what I expected. But when are keyblade wielders ever what you expect? As if…"

"Roxas isn't back yet… what are they doing out there? If he's hurt…"

"S-Superior?!"


	3. Hunk of Junk

_Heyo! So.. oh stars.. It really has uh.. Been a while hasn't it..? Whoops… agh… now I feel bad.. I just- lost my inspiration for writing fanfics and gained inspiration for something else- though I tried to continue a few times… but... Inspiration hasn't been coming.. So, I at least wanted to post what I have! If I get inspiration, get ideas.. Maybe I'll be able to post again. Hey! Maybe even you readers who.. Still may be interested, can give me some ideas. And again! Sorry for the lateness.._

 **D-D-D-Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Any of the games, the series, the fake one, or the real one in the keyblade graveyard. But I do own this story :D. Yay**

* * *

Roxas coughed, looking around "S-Superior?" He couldn't see anything through the orange swarm of dust… And it only seemed to be getting worse… He pulled his hood over his head, lowering it so it was over his blue eyes, trying to keep as much dust out of them as he could. Maybe this hadn't been the best idea… coming back here… maybe?! No- it HADN'T been the best idea coming back here.

"Superior?!" He called out again, looking around for the white-haired nobody, who was nowhere to be found. They had been only a little way apart just a little bit ago… now he had no idea where the other had gone. The amber dust was only just now beginning to settle and drift to the ground, and he could just barely see the black of his boots on the desert ground, and the slightest hint of silver underfoot.

There was no response to his yells… No hint of a deep voice answering his questioning calls... Just the sound of the wind and dust greeted him. Before he finally tripped on something. He let out a slight yelp as he fell, wincing, before twisting himself around so his belly faced the air, and looked toward what he tripped on. . .

"S-Superior?!"

* * *

"As if! The rusted hunk of whatever-it-was, beat both of you? And that. . . thing of it has been stuck there ever since?"

Xigbar pushed off the wall, walking over to the bed where the grey-haired nobody now slept peacefully. . . the normally completely cold and calculating gaze vacant. Now, he looked almost helpless. . . almost. His eyebrows were knit slightly, and a slight frown had formed from his lips. His eyes were closed, and nose was scrunched slightly. Actually, he looked more annoyed. Not that they 'could feel'. Hah...

Roxas blinked from his seat, looking up at the Freeshooter. He gave a short nod as he looked over at the armor now attached to the superior's right arm, all the way down to his hand. Rusted and cracked, just like the large suit of armor had been earlier, and the color scheme the exact same… Attached by straps to the superior's arm, and seems to fit like a glove… then again part of it DID look like a fingerless glove.

Despite acting like he had no idea what it was, the sharpshooting nobody did. A familiar pauldron. . . Terra's. He knew it was a bad idea for the superior to go. . . But not like bossman had listened. Tch. Knew he should have gone instead.

 _"Wait wait wait. . . You're going there with him? You sure 'bout that bossman? The armor kicked tiger's tail between his legs and when he was found he was injured. It's a much stronger keyblade wielder then Poppet and Tiger alike! Probably even together… plus we could also just send one of the other members."_

 _Xigbar walked up from behind the Superior who was looking up towards Kingdom Hearts, arms outstretched and fingers outspread. At first, it seemed like the nobody hadn't heard, and that moment let a silence stretch over the area. . . before his arms lowered, and his voice carried over to the free shooter._

 _"I am sure, number II. The others wouldn't know what to look for. I would rather keep this from most… and, he knows more of its moves from what he's seen..."_

 _Xigbar crossed his arms, shaking his head slightly, amber eye on the grey-haired nobody. This wasn't smart. The one-eyed man knew that. How was it even moving around. . .? A suit of armor shouldn't be moving, much less… at least from what he guessed. This could be a chance to see for himself._

 _"Really? I could just go with T-"_

 _Xemnas's head tilted in Xigbar's direction, his gaze emotionless and calm. The amber orbs seemed to burn into the sharpshooter. . . and his plan was shot down. Darn it..._

 _"I wish to see it myself. That is my decision, number II. That's final."_

 _This… was officially, not. good._

* * *

"It. . . was there after the bright light. I tried to get it off, but…" And Xigbar was dragged out of his thoughts or reminiscing as the blond finished his sentence.

"But it's stuck, right?"

Xigbar paused right by the Superior, before lifting a fist, and tapping it against the armor. A light _clang! Clang!_ Resonated throughout the room, and the one-eyed man lifted his fist to below his chin. As he rested his head, he spoke up again, "And it came from the armor, prob, righto?".

And the blonde gave another nod, not responding out loud this time.

Xigbar glanced at the armor, his cocky look fading to a scowl. Terra just had to get in the way of the plan again. . . always finding a small chink in the chain and trying to break it down from there. Just how to get rid of it is the question. It wouldn't come off his arm, at least not right now. . . Keyword: _now._ He'd find a way to get it off, but with the blondie around it'd not be the best course of action.

Though, at least if it _was_ Terra. But that left a lingering question. How? Terra was gone, 'dead' some could say. Sure his body had been left behind…. Maybe even his heart somewhere, but other than that… zilch! And Armor didn't just randomly become sentient and attack a keyblade wielder… then a superior's butt.

He'd have to find out later. . . what mattered now was getting the boss man up, and everything back on track. Where was Lunar boy when he needed them… Who knows when the Superior would be up, most likely be a bit. . . but for now. . . they were second in command after all. But. . . tsk. Oh well.

"You're excused or whatever, tiger. Shoo."

With an aloof push of his fingers towards the door and an uncaring yet teasing tone of voice, the blonde was out. And Xigbar let his one-eyed gaze fall back to the sleeping Superior. It narrowed for a moment before he let out an ever so small chuckle.

"..Guess we'll just have to wait and see, huh bossman? Just wait and see.."

...What a sense of Deja vu...

* * *

It was some time before the silver-haired nobody woke up. It was hardly noticeable too. A small twitch. A tiny opening of his eyes, before they were shut again. But, the free shooter was observant. But again, despite noticing, he made no move to go over to the Superior and merely sipped his coffee.

 _It was never a good idea to try and wake the Superior. Better to let him do it on his own. Xigbar learned that the HARD way…_

So slowly, the superior gained his bearings.. Gazing around the room till his gaze caught Xigbar. He didn't open his mouth yet, looking down at the bed under him… then up again.

"...Morning, bossman! Or is it night… not that it matters-"

"What happened."

Xigbar grimaced ever so slightly. Sheesh, couldn't even take a greeting, huh Xemnas? Eh. He was used to this by now.

"Well, from what I heard from the kiddo, you both got your butts handed to yah."

Hm. Xemnas glanced away again… now thinking. His mind was a bit… fuzzy, on the details currently. It was… hard to remember it well. He remembered getting there, but as soon as the armor came… well, his mind started to fuzz out the details of that. And the battle….

"And there's also this hunk of junk, bossman."

Xemnas's thoughts paused as he heard the sound of something tapping against metal… and his head turned. Now his volcanic gaze was on the metal pauldron… which was stuck to his arm. ...Oh. His brows lowered, eyes narrowed into a squint. His eyes then flicked to meet with the yellow eye of the Sharpshooter.

The other was normally.. Hm. Teasing. Looking amused.

 _Hah._

But not this time. No. There was a flicker of something else. The other was focused. Lips in a thin line. Not a common expression.

While this may bring up… problems, yes. So far.. Nothing had happened. But he'd see. But that did not explain II's reaction to this… so the question was.. What? Hm. He would find out.. For now though…

"I presume it would not come off."

It wasn't said as a question. Though, the one-eyed shooter's expression changed to a smirk.. One hand resting on his side.

"You know it! But despite it's busted up look, it wouldn't budge.."

Xemnas let out a quiet 'hm' in response. As expected then. So there was something more to this...a puzzle, one could say. No matter. Just 2 things to work towards figuring out it seemed… He pushed himself up.. And-

Walked right past Xigbar.

"Wait- bossman- where are you going?"

"To.. figure out why it connected to me, and more about the armor."

The superior stated simply without looking back. It was, simple after all. Though he did not add.. The other possible thing he may be doing. The door slid shut behind him.. One yellow eye staring a hole through it.. Before shaking his head with a sigh.

"..This sure isn't going as planned."


End file.
